Legion of Super-Heroes Season 3
Three years after the events in season 2, Superman is 21 years old and meets up with the Legion again. Though Brainiac 5 tries to struggle to redeem himself. And Superman's cousin, Kara Zor-El is seen fully trained by Superman to use her powers. The main focus of this season is Brainiac 5 trying to redeem himself after Dark Victory, and Brainiac 6 trying to destroy the Legion. Premieres June 2013 Characters *Legion of Super-Heroes: **Superman (Yuri Lowenthal) **Bouncing Boy (Michael Cornacchia) **Brainiac 5.1. (Adam Wylie) - has been living in a dark hole ever since the events of Dark Victory, he couldn't get enough sleep, he has grown a stubble, and his hair grew a little bit, he has become workaholic and refused to get back with the Legion **Chameleon Boy (Alexander Polinsky) **Lightning Lad (Andy Milder) - was sacrificed, until he was under the control of the real Starfinger to make the Legion think Lightning Lad was the mole of the Legion and make them think he revealed their secrets **Phantom Girl (Heather Hogan) **Saturn Girl (Kari Wahlgren) **Timber Wolf (Shawn Harrison) **Triplicate Girl (Kari Wahlgren) **Kell-El/Superman X (Yuri Lowenthal) - appears as a recurring character **Wildfire (Josh Keaton) - appears as a loose cannon **Supergirl (Coleen O'Shuganessy) **Blok (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Dawnstar (Cree Summer) **Shadow Lass (Lacey Chalbert) **Sensor (E.G. Daily) **Ferro Lad (Dave Wittenberg) - revealed to be the original Ferro Lad's twin brother **Magnetic Kid (Scott Menvile) **Tellus (Khary Payton) **Colossal Boy (Adam Wylie) **Cosmic Boy (Will Wheaton) **Dream Girl (Tara Platt) - appears as Star Boy's girlfriend **Element Lad (Dee Bradley Baker) **Karate Kid (Keith Ferguson) **Light Lass (Kari Wahlgren) - disguised as Lightning Lad after he sacrificed himself to save Saturn Girl from Brainiac, and was officially accepted into the Legion **Matter-Eater Lad (Alexander Polinsky) **Nemesis Kid (Keith Ferguson) **Shrinking Violet (Kari Wahlgren) - dates Matter-Eater Lad **Sun Boy (Wally Wingert) **Tyroc (Phil LaMarr) **Ultra Boy (James Arnold Taylor) - dating Phantom Girl *Clark Kent/ Superman (Kevin Sorbo) - Superman's older counterpart after Lex Luthor. *Justice League: - Clark's team after he left the Legion **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) **Shayera Hal/Hawkgirl (Maria Canals-Barera) **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Phil LaMarr) **Wally West/Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) **Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly) *Wanderers: **Clonus (James Remar) **Celebrand (Troy Baker) **Dartalon (Richard Green) **Elvo (John DiMaggio) **Re-Animage (Corey Burton) **Aviax (Daniel Riordan) **Psyche (Udo Kier) **Quantum Queen (Tara Platt) Villains *Brainiac 6.0. (Corey Burton) - the main antagonist, works with Brainiac 1.0. from the past, as he asks him to help Luthor plan the formation of the Legion of Doom for an unknown purpose *Darkseid (Michael Ironside) *Vandal Savage (Phil Morris) *Single-Note (Neil Patrick Harris) - descendant of the Music Meister *Legion of Doom: **Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) **Brainiac 1.0. (Corey Burton) - acts as Luthor's 2nd-in-command **Giganta (Jennifer Hale) **Gorilla Grodd (Powers Boothe) **Sinestro (Corey Burton) **Cheetah (Cree Summer) **Solomon Grundy (Fred Tatasciore) **Riddler (Charlie Adler) **Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) **Toyman (Tom Kenny) **Black Manta (Jonathan Adams) **Bizarro (Yuri Lowenthal) **Captain Cold (Diedrich Bader) **Parasite (Adam Baldwin) **Poison Ivy (Virginia Madson) **Black Adam (Keith Szrabajka) **Metallo (David Sobolov) **Clayface (Kevin Michael Richardson) Episodes Category:Warner Bros.